Railway Whispers
by misst
Summary: ...Harry's fifth year troubles...fin
1. 1

**Intro A/N:** Yeah for Harry!

**Railway Whispers**

It was the start of Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and the war had just begun. He was currently sitting in the magicked backseat of the Weasely's new Camarro, gazing long fully out the window. 

How he wished he could just sleep. Just to close his eyes and drift off forever would be the sweet haven Harry had been praying for, ever since last year. His meeting with the reborn Voldemort had been especially gruesome, from sacrifices to full fledge murder. 

Harry could see poor, Cedric's cold dead eyes whenever his scar pained him, and as of that day, the occurrences had been a plenty.

Those lucid dim pools of colour…Harry closed his eyes tightly and kneaded his temples meekly with his palms. He had experienced things no other fifteen year old, or any one he knew, had for that matter. Harry was no ordinary boy, he was a wizard.

"Harry? Are you all right?" 

Ron, Harry's best friend placed a large hand gently on his shoulder. Ron himself had become very concerned with Harry's well being, after all, if your friend returns after facing the most wicked, vile creature in Wizarding history it does affect one's ambience towards them. Harry turned, dazed and teary eyed to face him.

"Yeah."  

Mr and Mrs Weasely had been taking turns to periodically check back on the children, specifically Harry. As their shiny Camarro came to a stop at King's Cross Ginny leaned forward and whispered something into Harry's ear. He didn't quite catch it all, still not able to focus with the throbbing pain in his head, but nodded his head slowly anyways.

The twins hopped gracelessly out of the car.

"First one gets the window seat!" George hollered running off towards Platform 93/4 Fred howled loudly and chased his twin, much to Mrs Weasely's discontent.

"Will you look at those two Arthur? Causing such a scene with so many Muggles around." She sighed and stepped out of the car "And in their final year as well." She yelled to them her goodbyes and turned to help everyone out of the car.

Her husband shook his head as well and groaned as he lifted some of Ginny's luggage down from the roof rack. He handed it to her on a nearby trolley.

"Here you go sweetums. Your father and I best be off…er…important matters to attend to," She looked apprehensive "but I'm sure I can trust you to Ronald and Harry. Right boys?" 

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yes mum." 

Harry nodded lazily. His head felt like it was in a vice, and he closed his eyes again through a spasm of pain. 

Mrs Weasley took one look at him and burst into tears. She was quickly comforted by Mr Weasely and after pulling away their suitcases; Harry and Ron watched the Camarro pull away without any haste.

"I wonder what that was about." Ron asked puzzled.

Harry shrugged.

"I dunno. But we're going to miss the train if we stand here and ponder." 


	2. 2

The trio ran through the barrier and were welcomed to the other side by the loud shrill whistle of the Hogwart's Express.

"Come on Gin." Ron pulled her towards him as he and Harry stepped into a cabin.

"Harry!" They all turned around. Hermione was standing near the cushioned seats, a number of books in her hands and Crookshanks meowing obnoxiously in her arms.

She set him down on the spare table and ran towards them. Her books fell as she entwined Harry in a chest-crushing hug. Harry blushed furiously and hugged her back, aware of the fact that his shoulders now towered over her own. He had indeed grown a few inches over the summer.

At least that's pleasant news. He thought jadedly.

Hermione then pulled Harry back at an arms length and bit down on her lip, looking like she may break into tears.

"I was so worried. Dumbledore said it was best not to owl you…I didn't even know if you were alright…"

"I'm alright 'Mione. The Weasely's took me in for the past few weeks." Harry shot a glance at Ron who was trying desperately to busy himself with Ginny who suffered with him rebraiding her hair, as a substitute for looking at Hermione. 

"Ron." Hermione grabbed his hand and Harry practically felt Ron's blush, as it was a deeper red than his Gryffindor tie. 

"Ron!" Ginny squealed, trying to wrench his unknowing grip from her tresses. He let go with a surprise.

"Oh. Sorry Gin." He mumbled apologetically. She kicked his shins and walked over to the window, rubbing her head.

Harry was just about to say something witty about Ron's shifty glances when the vice-like pain hit him again.

He cried out and collapsed to the floor. Harry didn't hear the voices calling out his name he heard but a voice like no other. 

_I was told I'd find you here. _Harry jerked and opened his eyes wide. His scar was inflamed but he could not feel the ache, the ominous landscape before him troubled his senses.

Voldemort. 

Harry blinked. No. It wasn't Voldemort…It couldn't be. This man ahead of him was laughing and running through an open field. Where am I? Harry asked himself. He turned round completely. He was in a small room. It reminded Harry of his old space under the stairs. Harry stared hard. A familiar pile of old recipe books, seemingly being used as a pillow, the weave of spiders above him and a mill dewy blanket…

Wait a minute it _was_ his room under the stairs! Harry walked over to the dim walls and felt the planks beneath his hands, the wood glowed a brilliant orange before Harry pulled back, shocked and dumbfounded.

"Wh…What is this place?" He asked a loud.

_Have a seat._

Harry looked around for the carrier of the voice.

_Please, a seat if you will Potter._

The voice insisted. Harry's eyes grew larger as a chair seemingly emerged from the air in front of the movie screen.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice quavering the slightest but sounding hostile nonetheless.

_A seat Harry. I want you to see something._

Harry walked precariously towards the high backed chair and took a seat.

_Just watch._

Before Harry could protest or inquire further, the single light that had been illuminating the rest of the cupboard stairs turned out, leaving the movie screen to glow eerily around Harry.

The man he had seen earlier was now covering his eyes with his hands and seemingly laughing as he had to keep replacing them in his jovialities. Harry soon realized that there was no sound. He narrowed his eyes. No. No. There _was_ sound, but it was just above that of none at all. 

_Like a whisper on a noisy railway platform, seemingly unheard but to those who desperately try_. 

The voice murmured.

"…Railway?…Yes I came on a railway…" Harry mumbled still watching the movie play.

The man had removed his hands.

_I'm going to get you! _He laughed in a forced deep voice. A woman, with scarlet hair, appeared from behind a large Willow and she too giggled uncontrollably. The man caught her in his arms and pulled her in for a kiss. The woman sighed and ran her hands through the man's black hair.

_I love you Tom._

There was a sudden flash of red. Blood red. Harry squinted his weary eyes. It was blood.

_Please don't hurt her Master. I swear…I swear on my life, she had nothing to do with it!_

There was a high cackle that filled Harry's ears. It sounded like Voldemort's laughter, except it wasn't because the Voldemort…Tom…he knew was sobbing on the floor. The screen switched to another perspective of the holding. Chains. Large metal chains were wrapped around the movie woman, her head slunk forward, dead on her shoulders.

_Please Master! I'll do anything to save her! Please!_

Tom's voice broke into screams. He yelled and tried to break free from his binds, but they only resulted in a throatier laugh from the shadow…

The movie stopped and Harry's eyes adjusted to the dark in a panic.

_I show you my past Potter. As we are now one._

Harry stood up in the darkness, knocking over the chair with his sudden movement.

"We are nothing alike Voldemort! You…you…" Harry cursed and cursed, feeling that his throat was going to chafe if he continued any longer.

_I think you need to rest dear boy. _

Voldemort said, in an unusually deep voice.

_You are very confused…You share my binds and I share yours. Can you not feel it?_

Harry didn't seem to think so. He hung his head flimsily, his scar beginning to pang him another time. 

"Why did you show me this? Why does this matter at all?" Harry muttered into the gloom, his vision was fading.

_I never wanted to be this way Harry. Yes, I was never the hero in my life, but I had my pride. I never wanted to be under someone else's control…then I met Rose._

Harry tried to silence the talking, as it was beginning to take over his head, he covered his ears with his fists.

_Oh how I loved her. But I had already chosen another path long before, I was distraught. Pushed between two separate ends, which would in turn create two different characters. _

"Shut up." Harry whispered.

_My dear Rose. She was so kind, so deserving of everything good in the world, and I wanted to give it all to her._

Voldemort's voice wavered inside Harry's mind.

_A woman can entice a man to do very mind boggling things Harry. I was ready to forget my past. My heritage, if you will, and settle down with her. Have a happy Muggle family._

Harry closed his eyes.

"Shut up."

_But my old Master took her. I didn't have anything else left…I had no choice…_

"Shut up!"

Voldemort laughed deeply, somewhat soothingly.

_Shush. Shush. My dear, sweet, Rose she was not really gone we she lived in our daughter._

Harry stopped breathing he had heard a whisper.

_…_

"What?" Harry asked, turning in every direction.

"What did you say? You filthy bastard!" Harry roared, shaking with unruly sobs.

_Your mother._

"Harry! Oh my God…" Hermione was cradling Harry's head in her arms.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Ron, whose tear-streaked face was visible even though Harry realized his glasses weren't in place.

"How long was I out?" Harry murmured. 

"About five minutes…but Merlin…you were spazing." Ron whispered, wiping his face with the back of his sleeve. There was a sudden sound from the corner of the cart. Ginny was leaning over the windowsill, but had turned her head to shoot a dirty glance onto Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked over to her, and Harry sat up as well propping himself on his elbows.

Ginny snorted again.

"I told you in the car, Harry. Tom wanted to talk to you."

**A/N:**

!Oh my what a plot *cough…_lack there of…cough*_. It's one hell of a lame story but give me a break, it's 2:45am…I'll stick to writing smut! ;)

(misst)


End file.
